dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Tank Gun
Levels Ballista Tower Level 1.png|Ballista Tower Level 1 Ballista Tower Level 2.png|Ballista Tower Level 2 Cannon Tower Level 3.png|Cannon Tower Level 3 Cannon Tower Level 4.png|Cannon Tower Level 4 Anti-Tank Gun Level 5.jpg|Anti-Tank Gun Level 5 Anti-Tank Gun Level 6.jpg|Anti-Tank Gun Level 6 Anti-Tank Gun Level 7.jpg|Anti-Tank Gun level 7 Anti-Tank Gun Level 8.jpg|Anti-Tank Gun level 8 Anti-Tank Gun Level 9.jpg|Anti-Tank Gun level 9 General Information * The is a defensive building that is good against Heavy Cavalry. * The starts as the Ballista Tower (at level 1 and 2), then the Cannon Tower (at level 3 and 4) and finally, the (at level 5 - 8). *The has a very low rate of fire and very high damage. *The 's high damage means that it is effective against enemy units with high hitpoints such as Heavy Cavalry, but its low attack speed means that it can be easily swarmed by large number of enemy troops such as Heavy Infantry. Therefore, putting this behind walls is a good idea. *This tower shoots 1 time for 3 seconds thus its Damage is DPS (1,166) x 3 = 3,498 damage per shot (for level 1) Visuals * Level 1: shows a stone tower with multiple windows without any glass in them and a blue line on top of it. There is a big wooden crossbow on top of that with an arrow in it. The back/feather part is red. * Level 2: the top and bottom of the stone tower are covered in metal. the back of the crossbow turns into a white painted metal. Two wooden buckets filled with metal balls are on the sides. * Level 3: the stone on the tower is replaced with wood and the crossbow is replaced with a cannon. * Level 4: the wood on the tower is replaced with stone with blue flags on it. A third bucket is added and the sides of the cannon are protected with an extra layer of metal. * Level 5: * Level 6: * Level 7: * Level 8: * Level 9: Defensive strategies *The best use of this tower is to place it strategically with support of other defenses to make tactical kill-zones. *Pairing it up with an Artillery Gun can provide nice power. The Anti-Tank Gun attacks incoming Heavy Cavalry that the Artillery Gun is weak to, while the Artillery Gun destroys infantry that get too close to the Anti-Tank Gun. Keep in mind not to place them too close as the Catapult/Mortar has a blind zone as well as both can be taken out by a few Barrage tactics. *Pairing it up with a Stronghold works as well, as the Ballista/Cannon/Anti-tank Tower will protect the Stronghold from Heavy Cavalry, and the Stronghold will protect the Ballista/Cannon/Anti-tank Tower from Heavy Infantry, Ranged Infantry etc, although this strategy can be easily thwarted with the Sabotage tactic. Statistics Quantity Statistics Building Statistics Boosts The Citadels Technology at the Library confers the following bonuses to : * Chapter 1 : Increases health by 20% * Chapter 5 : Increases attack speed by 10% The Radar Technology at the Library confers the following bonuses to : * Chapter 4 : connected to the City Center by Roads have +15% attack The research of Suleiman the Magnificent in the University confers the following bonuses to : * Damage: +5% damage per skill level researched. (10 Levels) * Upgrade Cost: -2% upgrade resources cost per skill level researched. (10 Levels) * Hitpoints: +3% hitpoints per skill level researched. (10 Levels) See also * Ranged Siege ** Ballista ** Cannon zh:弩砲塔 Category:Defensive Buildings Category:Buildings Category:Classical Age